1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor vehicle roof having a cover with a rear edge movable into a raised position, a carriage adapted to move the cover into the raised position and a cover carrier connected to the cover via a crank arrangement. Specifically, the present invention relates to such a roof wherein the carriage is moveable along guide rails in interaction with the cover carrier and the crank arrangement includes at least one crank path and at least one sliding element which fits into the at least one crank path.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional a motor vehicle roof with an externally guided cover is disclosed in German published patent application 197 13 347 A1. In that arrangement, a carriage, which can be moved by a driving cable, displaces the lower coupling point of a raising lever. The raising lever is guided in the middle with a sliding element in a stationary crank path and its top end is movably guided with another sliding element in a crank path on a cover carrier. The support of the rear edge of the cover when the cover is being moved is assumed by a supporting lever which is provided independently of the raising lever. This mechanism requires very exact production and mounting of all involved components and a large amount of space, viewed in the width of the vehicle (Y direction), due to the required transfer from the raising lever to the supporting lever.